ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorzon
Scorzon (スコロゾン) is The Original Super Saiyan, code named T.O.S.S. As said in the Dragon Ball Z anime, he first appeared 1,000 (3,000 depending on the dub) years ago and was so powerful so that he to stay in a transformed state just to keep himself under control. Afterwards, he ended up destroy his own home planet by self-destructing. However, his physical body remained intact, but in a permanent coma. Several years later, an asteroid shower passes by and Scorzon is struck by one, awakening him from his slumber. Appearance Scorzon wears black and crimson Battle Armor with boots, wristguards, and four flaps on the waist. His hair is colored black and in a style similar to adult Gohan's but without a bang. His eyes are black and is sometimes seen with a red scouter. Later he wears a red gi with a black undershirt. He also wears black wristbands, black boots with red borders and laces, and a black obi around his waist. Personality Being a Saiyan, Scorzon is a ruthless, sadistic, and violent person. He's very savage and rash, and lets his anger get the best of him. He is extremely brutal, even by Saiyan standards. He will even kill his own kind just to get whatever wants. Techniques and special abilties *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Explosive Impact''' – A rush attack Scorzon uses in his base form. Scorzon roundhouse kicks the opponent in their face and then hook kicks them away. Then, he charges again to hook kick the opponent away. Then, he follows them to knock them away with a roundhouse kick, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Meteor Hammer' – A physical technique used by Scorzon in his Super Saiyan form. Scorzon punches them in the face, uppercuts and knees them in the stomach and roundhouse kicks them away. He flies after them and headbutts them before kicking them into the air where he fires his Gatling Cannon up at them. *'Destructive Drive' – A rush attack used in base form. Scorzon shoulder tackles the opponent and uppercuts them before hook punching them away. *'No Mercy' - Scorzon grabs the opponent's head and flies down to the ground as he drives the opponent head-first into the ground. He then blasts the opponent's face with a red energy wave. *'Crushing in Hands' - Used as a Great Ape, Scorzon can grab smaller opponents and crush them in his hands. *'Planet Buster' – Scorzon's ultimate technique. Scorzon raises his hands up in the air and charges a large crimson energy sphere. He then raises his other hand and swings them downward to launch the sphere at his opponent. *'Gatling Cannon' – Scorzon holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he forms a moderately sized red energy sphere and fires several energy waves from the sphere. Finally, he launches the sphere itself at the opponent. *'Stalker Wave' – An energy wave that homes in on the opponent, hence its name. Scorzon bends down as he brings his arm to his side and charges up. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires a red energy wave. *'Self Destruction' - It was implied that the Original Super Saiyan died via self destruction. However Scorzon survived the explosion but was left unconscious for some time. Transformations Super Saiyan Scorzon was the first known Saiyan to turn into a Super Saiyan a thousand years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, and he was the only Super Saiyan to reach the form until either Goku transforms against Frieza on Namek or Bardock transforms against Chilled. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Great Ape Golden Great Ape Power As described by Vegeta, Scorzon's power is so great he can only keep himself under control in a transformed state. If Scorzon is not transformed, he acts rather psychotic and mentally unstable. However, as time passed he trained himself to keep himself under control without having to transform. Though he still acts as a typical Saiyan. Trivia *Being the legitimate Original Super Saiyan, this would make Scorzon Valor's ancestor. *Like Frieza, Scorzon can survive in the vacuum of space. *Scorzon's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case scorzonera plants. Scorzonera is a member of the sunflower family (Asteraceae), cultivated as a root vegetable. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks